Team STAR
by Kirigaya Uchiha
Summary: This is story about Shawn Davis and how his life plays into the main storyline of the original RWBY.
1. Team STAR Shines Bright

**Hey guys! It's BlazingBull323 I can't believe it, but I'm here with a RWBY fanfiction, not a crossover. I always thought I'd stop writing stories after the Familiar Saiyan was finished, but I just felt like writing some more. Do not fear, the Familiar Saiyan isn't over. It's on hold, and I mean actual hold. Not the hold that means you're done with it. It will continue right after Chapter 2 of this fanfiction. This story will pretty much be the main storyline for RWBY (#4 on my top 5 Anime List, by the way. Comment and say what your #4 is) except with 4 new original characters. Sora's friend will be making a RWBY fanfic, too and we'll be in it as OCs, but I was in the mood to write one for myself. The OC that will be me in this story is more like the real life me (pre-haircut, which I got before finishing Chapter 3 of the Familiar Saiyan and my dad isn't dead. I'm not 18, not everything is me irl) than Sora's friend's OC will be. I will let you guys know when his comes out, but for now, let's finish this really long and annoying, one paragraphed intro. Hope you guys enjoy! (P.S. neither of the OCs I mentioned have my real name and this is first person pov)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but you know that cat that nobody saw in the show? I own that and the original characters.**

**Chapter 1: Team STAR Shines Bright.**

* * *

><p>"Man, it's cold." I said to myself, wrapping my arms around myself and tightened my jacket. The wind blew threw my brown, mushroom style hair. "I freakin' hate the cold!" I looked down the street and saw a young girl, I can't identify her age from the distance between us.<p>

_She's surrounded._ I thought. _I have to help her!_ I gripped the hilt of my sheathed sword, strapped to my back, until the young girl whipped out a giant red scythe.

_Or maybe she'll be fine._ I released the hilt and continued walking towards them, heading home. I got closer to them as she took out one of the thugs. As I passed by, I managed to place a hand on her shoulder tell her, "Good luck." before running home.

_I didn't have time for that any of that anyway. Tomorrow is going to be exciting. Tomorrow, I'm going to Beacon._ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>The next day, I had already packed some clothes that I wear often, along with my fighting gear and sword. I stopped and drew my blade again. It was a simple double-edged blade, although much, much heavier, allowing it to release powerful strikes and slashes. It had a black hilt with a golden design. I loved swords when I was younger, and I still do. I always asked for a sword growing up. And finally, on my 15th birthday, I got a surprise gift from my father. My mom said he wanted her to save it for when I turned that age. He was a Hunter, and he died in battle. This was 3 years ago, and I don't even know how he died, but I'm going to make him proud. Ever since my 15th birthday, I've been training to become a Hunter. Hell, I was surprised to even be able to pick the dang thing up. But-<p>

_Wait, what time is it?_ I looked at my wall clock. _Oh crap! I'm going to be late!_ I grabbed the rest of my stuff and bolted out of the house, telling my mother and little sister "Bye, I'll visit soon."

_I made it. Thank God_. I now stand in a giant flying…I don't even know what to call it! Plane? UFO? The Mothership? I looked to my right and saw a familiar face as some blonde guy threw up.

_Hey, it's her._ I remembered the girl from last night who took care of those thugs. I snuck past the long blonde-haired girl next to her, thinking _Holy crap! A super saiyan 3! _Since I was a DBZ fan I was when I was little. I snuck behind the girl in the red hood and placed my hand on her shoulder and said "Good luck."

She immediately turned around. "Hey! Don't be so creepy!" she told me.

"Sorry, it's fun seeing peoples' reactions when I do that. Anyway, I didn't get your name last night when you were fighting those thugs. I'm Shawn. Shawn Davis." I said, extending my arm for a handshake.

She gladly reached out and took my hand. "Ruby Rose."

The super saiyan 3 burst into the introduction. "Yang Xiao Long, pleasure to meet you!" she said, filled with energy.

* * *

><p>We finally reached Beacon. I had a great chat with Yang and Ruby as Mr. Puke, who introduced himself as Jaune Arc and threw up on me, joined us. Yang decided to leave with her friends and Ruby left to make new friends. Then, the subject of weapons came up.<p>

"By the way, what kind of weapon do you use, Shawn?" Jaune asked me.

"I just use a simple, double-edged sword." I replied.

"Just like-" He was cut off by a red dust explosion.

"-like the weapon I use. Except, I have a shield."

"Good for you man. Look, I've got to go, so I'll talk to ya later." I ran off towards the giant building.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I decided to go around and meet some new people. I spotted Yang and Ruby before anyone else, their backs facing me, and walked up to her with a greeting.<p>

"Hey Ruby. Meet anyone new yet?" I asked her.

She turned around and responded, "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean? You didn't blow up anyone did you?" I told her as a joke.

"How did you know!?"

"Wait, you actually blew someone up!?"

"It was an accident! But she's fine."

"That's right. We saw her earlier and she gave Ruby some kind of pamphlet." Yang chimed in.

"Well, just be careful next time you want to blow someone up." I said as I turned away and left. The next person I spotted was a girl with black hair, reading. I approached her and said, "Hey there. My name's Shawn Davis. What's yours?"

She continued reading her book, completely ignoring me.

"Ok, I guess you really like that book. What's it about?"

She finally looked up, and I wondered if I picked a good topic or if I was being annoying. Luckily, it was the first option and she started going on and on about her book. I've always been a listener, so I sat down next to her as she told me about her book. When she finished, she started looking tired.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need some rest."

"I'll let you get to that. See ya tomorrow." I got up to leave but she spoke up first.

"Blake." She said.

"Huh?"

"My name's Blake." She told me.

"Sleep well, Blake." I smiled at her and walked to my sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>I lined up on the pads with the other students, noticing Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Jaune. I kind of…zoned out while Ozpin explained what we were doing, but I got the gist of what he was saying. We get launched, we land, make it to the ruins, get a chess piece, don't die. Before I knew it, I was launched from my pad and started soaring. I started losing altitude quickly, due to the weight of my sword. Putting my arms to my sides and straightening out my legs, I fell like a missile towards the forest. When I was close enough, I spread my limbs to slow down and caught onto a branch, instantly letting go of that one to grab a lower one. I repeated this process like a monkey until I reached the ground.<p>

I walked off in the direction of the ruins. After walking for I don't even know how long, I found someone who was facing 3 Ursai. He had short, curly hair that was reddish-brown. And in his hands were 2 scythes, probably half the size of Ruby's, and both were plain white. The mystery man sliced the Ursai, disposing of them quickly.

"Hey man!" I yelled to him. In an instant, he turned and the blades of his scythes bent towards their handles, and on the opposite side of each blade were smaller handles that looked like gun handles. In front of them, a trigger came out, less than a finger's length from the smaller handles. The end of the scythes flipped open and he was ready to fire.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I told him, making him lower his weapons.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." He said as I walked up to him.

"Sorry. It looks like we're teammates. I'm Shawn." I said, extending my arm.

"Tyler." He named as he took my hand and shook it.

Me and Tyler got acquainted during the walk to the ruins. We learned about each other's weapons, killed some Grimm, more talking. We had finally made it and chose our piece.

"Black Knight?" I said as he nodded in agreement. We heard bushes rustling and I drew my sword. Tyler got his scythes in gun mode, which I still couldn't get past. It's just so cool. 2 girls emerged, one with short blonde hair, the other with long black hair and a couple of noticeable blue streaks.

"We're not enemies. My name is Anne." The blonde haired girl said.

"Rachael." The other said. There's something about her that I like, but I don't know what it is. We lowered our weapons and they walked over, grabbing the other black knight.

"Shawn, Tyler." I said, pointing to me before pointing to Tyler.

"Nice to meet you two." Tyler said. We heard a loud rumbling in the distance.

"That can't be good. Come on!" I said to the other 3, running in the direction of the noise.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the source of the noise, which was a crumbling bridge. We saw eight other people, four, one of which was Jaune, taking on a Death Stalker, four, three of them being Yang, Ruby, and Blake, taking on a Nevermore. Anne readied her weapon, which was a pair of gauntlets that looked like Yang's, but it was red and a blade flipped out above each hand. Between her hands and the blades were holes that would shoot bullets with the speed and range of an assault rifle.<p>

Rachael pulled out a bow. It was blue with a golden outline, and looked really familiar.

"Tyler, Anne! Go help the girls on the other side of the bridge! Me and Rachael will take on the Death Stalker.

And with that, we separated. The Death Stalker stabbed at the four people who fighting it. I rushed in and grabbed the stinger, holding the Grimm in place.

"Rachael, now!" I yelled. She notched an arrow and the point turned orange. She released the arrow, sending it into the Death Stalker's left pincer with incredible speed. A second after impact, the pincer exploded, and she told me, "Dust filled arrows." The Death Stalker was furious and tried to free itself from my grasp, shaking violently until I let go. When I did, I didn't give a chance to react. I instantly got close to it and delivered a punch onto what I think would be its forehead, causing the armor to crack around my fist. I jumped back and drew my sword as Rachael pulled her bow apart, making it two identical blades that still had a bow's curve. I jumped and slashed the stinger off, causing the Grimm to writhe in pain. I used my altitude and the weight of my blade to give myself the momentum needed to pierce its armor. I sent myself downward and my sword cut through the armor with ease while Rachael stabbed the part of the armor that I punched. The two deadly blows killed the giant scorpion instantly. I drew my blade from it and sheathed the sword. I jumped off of it and looked to see how those two were doing.

After they got to the other side, Tyler and Anne shot at the Nevermore's wings, causing it to lose altitude. Tyler looked over and saw the girls getting in some kind of team position. While he was looking the other way, Anne ran to the cliff and the blades on her gauntlets turned and pointed to the ground, locking into place like she was gripping knives underhand. With a strong swing, she smashed the right blade into the cliff side, immediately smashing the left one in too, higher than the right. She proceeded with this method of climbing while Tyler ran, actually _ran_, straight up the cliff side, scythes in blade form. Halfway up the cliff, Tyler lost speed and his foot slipped. To avoid becoming a pancake, he got a foot on Anne's right gauntlet and jumped, making a mental note to apologize later. He went insanely high, getting above the Nevermore as he saw Ruby being launched towards it. He brought his scythes down on the Nevermore's neck as Ruby launched up to it, using her own scythe to do the same. Simultaneously, the two scythe wielders cut through the oversized bird's head like it was butter, making a safe landing above the cliff.

"Wow! That was so awesome, you two!" Jaune said. "What's your sword made of? Can I see?" Jaune asked as he extended his hand.

I removed my sword and put it in his hands, and he instantly fell to the ground. "What the heck!? It's so heavy! Why didn't you warn me?"

"You didn't ask." I smiled and the 3 other people laughed.

"How do you manage to carry that all day as if it's nothing?" the guy with the black hair and pink strip said.

"I just got used to the weight, I guess. I've had this sword for 3 years." I told them, picking up my sword. I strapped it to my back as I introduced myself.

"I'm Shawn, by the way."

"IIIII'mmmm Nora!" said the girl with the orange wair.

"Ren." The guy with the short black hair said.

"Pyrrha. Pleasure to meet you Shawn." Greeted the girl with the fire red hair.

"You already know me." Jaune said.

Suddenly, we all heard "Oww!" and turned towards Tyler and Anne, who had just punched Tyler in the gut.

"Don't EVER do that again! I am not a stepping stool for you!" She scolded him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Tyler said.

* * *

><p>"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced.<p>

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune stuttered. "L-Led by?…"

"Congratulations young man. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, hugging Ruby.

"And finally, Shawn Davis, Tyler Kayaba, Anne Charland, and Rachael Glin. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "STAR", led by Shawn Davis."

"Wow. I can't believe that I'm a lea- wait a minute. Dude, your last name is Kayaba?" I said to him.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?" He replied.

"No! Seriously, that's not a normal last name."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter one of my new fanfiction is finished. I really hope you guys enjoyed and don't worry. The Familiar Saiyan will be back soon. See you guys later.<br>**


	2. Please Break His Legs

**How's it going, guys? It's BlazingBull323, here with Chapter 2 of my RWBY fanfic. And guess what that means? The next time I will be posting, it'll be for the Familiar Saiyan. Hooray! Anyway, last time Shawn became the leader of Team STAR. This intro won't be nearly as long as the last one, so comment and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. However, I do own the original characters and the pencil used to write the script for RWBY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Please Break His Legs<strong>

I walked down the hall with two girls and a guy next to me. We were on our way to our room and I was trying to get to know everyone. I started with Anne, asking her basic questions like favorite color or food, but all she did was ignore me.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Shawn. What's up with your hair?" Tyler asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied to him.

"Dude, it's a mushroom. Why do you keep it like that?"

"I don't know. I don't control my own hair. And besides, I hate haircuts." I told him.

"You've got to get a haircut. It's too long."

"Whatever, man." We finally reached our destination. "Here it is."

I opened the door and we walked in one at a time. This was the dorm room of my team.

_My team, Team STAR. I can't believe that I'm a leader! This is so exciting._ I thought to myself, smiling.

"Snap out of it!" Anne said to me.

"Huh?" I said, interrupted from my thoughts.

"If you're going to be leader, act like it! I don't know how it became you anyway. I'm the most qualified candidate for a role like that."

With that, she unpacked her stuff as did the three of us. We finally finished unpacking an situated.

"Hey, don't you have any books?" Tyler asked me.

"Nah man, I don't really like reading." I told him.

"Why not?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know. I've never really been able to stay focused on a book for long."

"Well, I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep." Tyler said.

"Alright." Me and Rachael said. Anne had already been in bed, sleeping through our, I'm sorry, _my_ constant talking.

As soon as everyone else was asleep, I got up, strapping on my sword and quietly opening the window. I stepped out onto the nearest roof and looked up at the moon.

_Man. I'll never get tired of that moon. I can't believe I'm actually here, at Beacon, as a leader of a team. _I took a deep breath, enjoying the air as I thought to myself. I drew my blade and looked at it. _Dad gave me this sword. He said it was special, and to only speak its name when I fight someone as strong as me or stronger. And that its name will give me the strength I need to overcome any foe. The name-_

"Why are you up here so late?" I heard, nearly causing me to fall.

I looked to my left and saw Rachael with a curious look on her face.

"You scared the fushigi out of me!"

"Fushigi?" she said with a questionable tone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I like to go outside at night since I've never been able to go to sleep easily. I go somewhere high, look at the moon and stars, just think to myself."

"Really? You don't seem like someone who would do something like that."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go back." I walked up to her with a smile on my face. _She's really cute this close up._

My face started to feel warm and my heart beat stared to increase.

"Ok." She said with a smile back.

We went back to the room together and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was the first one up the next morning.<p>

"Hey everyone, time to wake up. Our class will start soon." I yelled.

The only response I got was from Tyler, who only said, "Five more minutes."

"Alright, I didn't want to use this, but you three have left me with no other choice." I said as I brought a whistle to my lips and blew as hard as I could, instantly waking everyone up.

"What the hell!" Anne yelled.

"Dude, not cool." Tyler told me.

"Sorry, but you guys wouldn't wake up. Tyler, head to the restroom and get dressed. Let the girls have their privacy."

"Fine." Tyler said, grabbing his uniform before leaving the room behind me.

In class, we were listening to Professor Port talk. And talk. And talk. "Monsters! Deeeeeeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grim have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Ha-hah! Uh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where you come in. Huntsman, Huntresses. Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world!"

Some random student in the back yelled, "Aww yeah!"

He continued talking, going on and on about when he was a boy and something about cabbages. Even if I always zone out in classes, I still partially listen out for anything important. I looked to my right and saw Rachael, smiling at her. I looked to my left and saw both Tyler and Anne, slightly raising my chin up, then down, to gesture "What's up?"

He rotated his hand, gesturing "Nothing." But Anne just looked away, again ignoring me.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand, saying, "I do sir!"

At the same time, I had raised my hand and said, "Me."

"Well, well. Two students who actually want to participate in my class. I already know of your skill, Ms. Schnee, but Mr. Davis has not yet show what he can do. So, young man, step down here and face your opponent."

_Oh yeah, I forgot that those four girls were focused on the Nevermore. They had only seen Anne and Tyler._ I thought as I got up and walked down. I looked at the cage with the hog-like Grimm.

"Let the match begin." Professor Port said as he opened the cage.

"You can do it, man!" Tyler cheered.

"This thing is no match for you!" Rachael said

"Don't you dare make this team look bad!" Anne yelled.

I smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up, side-stepping to the left as the Boarbatusk charged. It skidded to a stop and turned around, instantly charging again. I spread my legs, put one hand in front of me, pulled my other hand back, tightening my fist, waiting for it to get close enough.

"He's not going to punch it, is he?" Ruby said.

"That's insane! It'll break his hand." Yang told her.

"Draw your weapon already!" Weiss shouted.

When it was finally within range, I sent a powerful fist into the target-like symbol on its armor, instantly shattering it before sending the Grimm flying backwards.

Professor Port started clapping. "Bravo! That was quite an impressive display of power. I don't even think it was possible to crack Grimm armor with only fist. The skills of a true Hunter. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to covered the readings assigned. Class dismissed."

My mood went instantly after hearing readings. _Aww man._ I thought to myself.

I saw Weiss getting mad at Ruby before taking off to find Professor Port. _What did she do?_

Me and my team left to head to our room. Tyler grabbed my shoulder, telling me, "You've got skills, man. I guessing carrying an overweight sword 24/7 for three years comes in handy."

"Thanks, Tyler." I said to him.

"At least you won't be completely useless in combat." Anne admitted.

_Did she, Anne Charland, who has been ignoring me since we've been on this team, actually compliment me?_

After another night of chatting, we went to bed.

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat next to my team, watching Jaune fight Cardin. And supposedly, Jaune lost.<p>

"Remember everyone, the Vydal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long till the students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said.

We sat in the lunchroom, listening to Nora tell her story, being corrected frequently by Ren. How could someone get a story so wrong?

Pyrrha asked Jaune, "Jaune, are you ok?"

"…Uh? Oh yeah, why?" He replied.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby said.

"Because Cardin beat you, huh? Look man, you tried to keep going, but you were stopped since it was a match. But remember, never give up." I said, walking to them and taking a seat.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously." Jaune said.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha told him

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just like to mess around, you know. Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"You need me to take care of him?" I said, punching my hand.

"Oh please. Name one time he's "bullied" me. … Oh, come on!

"That time he stuffed you into a rocket locker." I said.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Ooo! We'll break his legs!" Nora said excitedly.

"I like that plan." I told her, high fiving her right after.

"Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

We looked over at Cardin's team to see one of them pulling a girl's rabbit ears.

"Ow, that hurts! Please stop…"

"Hahaha, I told you it was real." Cardin said, pulling her ears.

"What a freak." Russel said.

Pyrrha said, "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

My mood changed to anger as I said, "Neither can I." and walked towards them.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" Cardin said.

"I _want_ you to let her go. What I don't _want_ is to get in trouble for kicking your sorry asses."

"You guys hear that? He's acting all high and mighty." Russell said.

"Shawn, stop." Pyrrha said.

"You don't have to stoop to their level." Blake told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I will stop. As soon as he let's go of her." I said as a fire lit in my eyes.

"Ok, fine." He let her go, and she got behind me.

"Thank you very much." She said. "My name's Velvet."

"I'm Shawn." I said as Cardin tried to punch me. I instantly caught it and pinned him to the ground, putting his wrist between his shoulder blades.

"Hey! Lemme go!" He shouted.

"Apologize." I said calmly.

"No way!"

I pulled his wrist further up his back, making it harder for him to move. "Unless you apologize, it'll only get tighter."

"Fine fine! I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Good boy." I said, patting him on the head like a dog before releasing his wrist. "Come on team. Our next class will start soon."

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat in Bartholomew's class. Once again zoning out, I only heard bits an pieces of the class. All I really heard was something about Jaune and Cardin staying after class.<p>

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said to her team.

"So will I." I said to Team STAR.

Jaune and Cardin got an assignment and on their way out, Cardin shoved Jaune.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said.

"Please let me break his legs. Seriously, it'll only take a second." I told him. All he did was sigh.

"I have an idea! Come with me." Pyrrha said excitedly.

"I'll see you two later." I told them before leaving.

I went back to my room, threw on some everyday clothes, and left.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

* * *

><p>I walked down the street in the city, on my way back to Beacon. The sun had already set while I was waiting in line.<p>

_Does it look stupid? I hope not, because no amount of dust can make it normal again._

As I walked, I heard a mew. Looking to my left, I saw a small, gray kitten wit green eyes in an alley, making my eyes light up.

"Hey little guy." I walked over and picked the kitten up. "Wait, you are a guy, right?" I checked real quick. "Yep. That's male." I cradled him in my arms, always having a love for cats. I had decided to bring him home, since he was just a stray.

When we had gotten back to Beacon, I put the kitten under my shirt and snuck him up to my dorm. Opening the door to the room, I said, "Hey guys, I'm back. I came back after class, but y'all weren't here, so I went out."

They turned to me and stopped.

"No way." Tyler said.

"So you finally did it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I got a haircut. Put it on the news."

"Dude, you look older." Tyler told me.

"You look handsome." Rachael said with a smile, making my cheeks turn slightly red, which was covered by the thing squirming in my shirt.

"Shawn?" Tyler said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What's in your shirt?"

The question was already answered when the little gray kitten rose its head from my collar.

"This." I said.

"Why did you bring a cat here?" Anne asked.

"I didn't. I brought a kitten. And his name is Silver."

"He's so adorable!" Rachael squealed and took the kitten out from my collar, instantly cuddling with him.

"Yeah, he really is." I said.

"Oh, can I sleep with him? Can I? Can I?" She asked until I answered.

"Alright, he's all yours." I told her, making her squeal again.

"Yay! Come on Silver!" She said, bringing the kitten to her bed and tucking them both in.

I was actually pretty tired for once. Before bringing Silver here, I stopped by a pet sore to get him cleaned and fed, buying cat food for later. Then I brought him to get a collar. I went to my bed and got under the covers, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. There you have it. A new addition to Team STAR. The kitten, Silver. Anyway, midterms start tomorrow, so I won't be able to start the Familiar Saiyan until Friday, but I'll put in some work over the weekend, just for you guys. So, I will see you Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Bye!<strong>


	3. Getting to Know the Team

**Hey guys, it's BlazingBull323 here with Chapter 3 of Team STAR. Now, I know what you're thinking. "BlazingBull323, you lied. You said that you would post the next chapter of the Familiar Saiyan. And that you couldn't post it until the weekend!" Well, it's true that I won't post the next chapter until the weekend, but the reason for that is because I need concentration when writing those chapters. Midterms have gotten me stressed out, so I'll post as soon as it's over. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. However, I do own the OCs, Silver, and half of Oregon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Getting to Know the Team<strong>

It was the next day and my team was walking in a forest of red trees.

"Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but you're not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asks all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jars worth of the red sap. However this forest full of the creatures of grim so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rondevu back here at four o'clock. Have fun. " Glenda said.

I notice Cardin take Jaune with him. Finding it suspicious, I turned to my team.

"Hey, me and Tyler will be back soon. We're gonna get some sap from deeper in the forest, so go on without us." I told the girls.

"Ok." Rachael said as I was once again ignored by Anne.

Me and Tyler followed Cardin and Jaune until we saw them laying down.

"What are you doing?" I said to Jaune and Team CRDL.

"Oh nothing. Just some friends hanging out." Cardin said.

"You're lying. I saw you the other night. You're blackmailing Jaune!" Tyler yelled.

"Hey, you're that guy from the other day! With that faunes!" Cardin yelled back.

"So? What's your point?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson. Come on Team CRDL!" Cardin said.

"That sucks. I would love to break your legs in an instant, but I've decided to let Tyler here handle you losers." I told them as Tyler stepped forward.

Cardin tried to punch him, but his fist was caught and Tyler immediately kneed him in the stomach. He let go of Cardin's hand and sent his elbow into Russell's chest, who was trying to sneak up on him. The other two members just backed away as a big Ursa appeared.

"Woah, that's big Ursa." Russel said, getting back on his feet to run with his teammates. Cardin still held his stomach and couldn't run.

"Tyler, that's enough. Let's give Jaune a shot at the Ursa."

"Hehehe" Jaune laughed nervously, "That's a really funny joke."

"Don't worry. We'll be within striking distance if you can't handle it." I said as me and Tyler walked away, passing the Ursa as if it wasn't even there.

"You sure we shouldn't stick around until the end?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I already know that he's gonna win. Let's get some of that red sap on the way back."

When we got our sap, we met up with the girls. Apparently, Team RWBY went to see Jaune. We decided to head back to Beacon and turn in our sap. We turned it in, got our grades, and left to go to our dorm.

"Hey, team meeting in an hour. Sound good?" I said to my team.

"Sure man." Tyler said.

"Uh huh." Rachael replied.

"Whatever." Anne said, probably not caring.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I had already picked up some things to make lunch. When everyone arrived, I had already gotten lunch ready. They were shocked by how good the food looked. They almost instantly started digging in.<p>

"Dude! This is so good. Where did you get this?" Tyler asked between bites.

"I made it and I'm glad you like it." I said to him.

"I love it! It's delicious, Shawn. Where did you learn to cook?" Rachael asked.

"I kind of just picked up on it."

"Wow, unbelievable! This is better than the chef's cooking!" Anne said.

_Wow. If she likes it, then it must be good._ I thought, finishing my own food.

"Alright everyone, Team STAR's first team meeting is underway. I've called for this meeting because I've realized something. We know nothing about each other. So, now is the time. Let's start by combat skills."

"Me first! My weapons are my scythes, Suraisa and Surassha. They turn into twin blaster that shoot concentrated beams of dust. My sembalence is Aura Manipulation. I can use my aura to do thins nearly impossible for others, such as running on walls and jumping sky high." Tyler said excitedly.

"My turn! My weapon is designed after my favorite weapon from a game I played as a child, the Palutena Bow. It can separate into two blades, and I use arrows that are full of dust, ranging the effects from exploding to freezing. My sembalence is…I don't know the name. But no matter what, I never miss a target with an arrow!" Rachael told us.

"Fine. My weapon is known as Regal Death. Gauntlets that have blades, whch rotate and lock into place, while also containing bullets that shoot like an assault rifle. My sembalence is Speed.

"I guess it's my turn. But first, Rachael, why do you always wear that?" I pointed to the beanie that I never mentioned. I remember her always wearing it.

"Oh, uh…well…you see…"

"Her head gets cold easily." Anne said.

"Yeah! My head gets cold easily. I don't like the cold." Rachael said.

"Ok then." I said, trying not to give away that I don't believe that, "My weapon is this." I drew my sword and continued. "This is a double edged blade that was left to me by my father. Its weight is massive, so it's amazing at dealing powerful blows from above. As for my sembalence, I can't really say."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know what it is."

"What! How can you be a leader without a sembalence!?" Anne shouted.

"I've never needed it. I'm already skillful enough in battle."

"Whatever man. You're retarded." Tyler told me, smiling.

"You're retarded, too." I told him as Silver jumped into my lap. "Hey buddy. You enjoyed your lunch?" I asked him. I had made the kitten grilled salmon for lunch, and he meowed at me, purring in my lap.

As I pet him, Rachael said, "You two look so cute together!" making my face turn a slight red.

I picked him up and brought him to my bed, getting under the covers.

"Aww. I wanted to sleep with him." Rachael said sadly.

"Wanna sleep with us?" I said before thinking about it, making my face turn redder. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Sorry. But I'm not sure if the bed is big enough for the three of us. Goodnight, though."

"Goodnight everyone." I told them before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The four of us followed behind team RWBY, having already offered help with some work.<p>

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby told her.

"Me neither. I have seen a lot of frowns, though." I said, smiling.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking."

Yang sighed. "You really know how to take something and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you."

"Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock." Yang said.

"I don't know. YOLO, I guess." Said Tyler.

"I heard students are visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake finally said.

"Ugh, you can't prove that."

"I'm in." I said.

"What?" asked Blake.

"Oh, nothing." I replied with a smile.

We came to a stop in front of a store with a shattered window. From what the police report said, it was a robbery. We listened some more and the popo mentioned the White Fang.

Weiss said, "Hmm, the White Fang. What an offal bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"To be fair, we aren't helping. Humans act as if they're freaks just because they are different. Faunus are still people." I said.

"Thank you. And so they are very misguided. Either way, it still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale. Hm…"

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months back. Maybe it was him." Ruby said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is still a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang told her.

Some random guy yelled, "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

The eight of us turned and saw someone jumping off of a boat. He ran past some cops on the dock and up the stairs, passing us.

"This proves nothing." I said.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, that there it goes." Yang told her.

"Quick we have to observe him!" As she said that, we all ran after him. We made a sharp turn and Weiss ran into someone.

"Tyler!" I yelled.

"Got it!" He ran past the two girls on the round and jumped from wall to wall, continuing his pursuit.

"He won't let that guy get away easily. Speaking of which, no freaking fair! He had a monkey tail! Monkeys were my favorite animal growing up." I said.

Weiss had gotten off of the girl, who only said, "Saalutations."

Me and Rachael covered our mouths to muffle our laughing. Our mouthed to her 'What the hell?' and she mouthed back, 'I don't know.'

She jumped up and Team RWBY stepped back.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

I walked up and took her hand, shaking it. "Hey there, I'm Shawn. It's nice to meet somebody outside of Beacon."

After introducing ourselves and getting into some kind of weirdness with Penny, we found out that she's in the tournament. Afterwards, we headed back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>I heard about Weiss and Blake getting into a fight. Tyler heard it outside of their room on his way to ours. Apparently, she didn't come back last night.<p>

"So you lost Mr. Saiyan and Blake is missing?" I told him.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Fine. I won't get mad at you for losing him. I know you tried to stay on his tail." I said, laughing right after I realized the pun I accidently made. "Anyway, let's go back into town and look for them."

We met up with team RWBY, well I guess for now they're Team RWY, but we split up into groups. After searching for I don't even know how long, me and Rachael found them. She was about to shout towards them but I quickly covered her mouth and pulled her behind cover that was pretty close, shushing her. I peeked my head out and heard bits and pieces of their conversation. White Fang, Blake was once a member, she's a Faunus, something about the docks. So that's where we went.

The sun had set and I was hiding with Rachael. Around the docks, I saw Blake and Sayain Man, who I found out was named Sun, and Tyler and Anne hiding. Somehow they found out, too. A ship landed and a man with a bowler hat and red hair walked out.

_No way! It's the guy from that night._

He was talking to a White Fang grunt when Blake came from behind and held a black blade to his throat. It seemed to be going well until he shot the ground and got her off of him. She ran around him as he aimed for her, and Tyler came out of cover. He lunged at the man with a slice but he dodged, instantly aiming at him. He managed to put his blades between him and the shot, but that was still a devastating blow at point blank range.

"Tyler!" I yelled as I ran to him. I knelt down and made sure he was alive. Luckily, that was a yes. But his scythes were shattered. I looked at the man, fire lighting in my eyes. "Rachael, Anne! Get Tyler to safety. I'll handle Sally on my own."

"Sally!? My name is Roman Torchwick!" he yelled.

"With that hair? I don't think so. Sally suits you much more." I said, making him angry.

He took aim at me and smiled as he shot. I gripped the hilt of my sword and thought. _My father told me to speak the name of this blade when I meet an opponent strong enough. When I do, the reason it's special will become clear. Now is the time. The name of this sword is-_

As the shot made contact with the ground and blew up, I drew my blade and raised it skyward, shouting, "SEINARU RAITO!" As I shouted, the explosion disappeared, being sucked into the blade. Following the name I've waited so long to say, I shouted, "FIRE!" Suddenly, my body become engulfed in a non-burning flame. I was covered with fire and so was Seinaru Raito. I looked at Sally and charged. I brought my sword down, but he blocked, trying to push me away.

"What did you just said!?" He yelled.

"Seinaru Raito. The name of this blade, given to me by my father." With that, Salley's cane was cracking. I pulled the sword up and with one last swing, I sliced through the cane. He jumped back and got into one of the choppers that had landed while we were fighting. Me, Anne, Rachael, and Ruby were running towards the chopper until he pulled out another cane. He shot towards us, and I absorbed the blow into Seinaru Raito again, this time shouting "Water!" surrounding me with a double helix of water. While I was absorbing it to protect everyone, he had gotten away.

"Dammit." I said to myself.

"Hey man, don't sweat it. That was still an awesome ability you used." Tyler said.

"Wait, when did you wake up?"

"I don't know."

I spotted Blake and ran towards her with Ruby, noticing her cat ears for the first time.

"Blake! You're team was worried about you." I told her.

"Wait, you don't care that I'm a Faunus?"

"Of course not. If anything, you're a better person for it." I smiled at her.

Blake had reunited with Team RWBY and we all went back to Beacon.

It was another night if chatting, so I went onto the roofs again. As always, Rachael came to join me, but something was different about tonight. She seemed like she wanted to say something important.

"Shawn?" she finally said.

"Hmm?"

"Was it true when you said you don't care if someone's a Faunus? That it makes them a better person?"

"Of course. I love animals. And Faunus are even better."

She took a deep breath and removed her beanie. "This is the real reason why I wear this."

What I saw were two gray cat ears on her head. They twitched, and I couldn't resist.

"That is so adorable! Cat's are just the cutest little things ever. Those ears make you even cuter than before." I said, feeling embarrassed by what I had just said. My cheeks turned bright red, but she got up and walked over to me.

"Thanks." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." After that she went back to the dorm.

_Wow._ I thought to myself. I couldn't help smiling. After half an hour, I saw Tyler.

"Hello. What is he doing."

I decided to follow him, and I ended up at a club. When he went in, I looked through the window. Somehow, I could see and hear everything that was going on as he sat at the bar.

"Hey Rick, gimme another shot…of milk." He said.

_And he calls me a retard?_

"My name is Mitchell, and your bill is already around $100." The bartender said, giving him a shot glass of milk.

"Just put it on my tab. My name is Mitchell." He said, drinking the shot that was just handed to him.

"No, that's my name."

"I'll cover him." I said, taking a few twenty's out of my wallet and handing it to him. I grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged him out of the club.

"How did you get in?" He asked.

"Unlike you, I'm actually 18. Let's go back and get some sleep, dumbass." I told him, insulting him in a friendly way.

"You're the dumbass."

"Sure I am, Mitchell."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Chapter 3 of Team STAR and the end of the Volume 1 story. Shawn finally unlocked his sword's potential! I really hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time.<strong>


	4. Training With The Team

**Hey everyone! It's BlazingBull323 here and I am back with Chapter 4 of Team STAR. I'm not going to stall. You guys know the routine. Last time, Shawn found out his sword's ability in a standoff against Sally. Please comment and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. However, I do own STAR and Sally's hat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Training With The Team<strong>

That night, after dragging Tyler out of the club, he explained what he was doing. He normally goes to part-time night jobs and had a day off. We went back to Beacon and entered our dorm, greeted by Silver. Both girls seemed to be sleeping, so we tried to stay quiet. I picked up Silver and we went over to our beds. I got in bed and put Silver under the blanket, falling asleep 10 minutes later.

The next morning, I started to wake up early, as always, to wake up my team. Before I had even opened my eyes, I reached my hand out and felt Silvers ears, scratching him on the head the way he liked. He seemed to have crawled up to my pillow overnight, but I stopped scratching as I heard something next to me.

"Mmmmm…"

I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't scratching Silver's head. In front of me laid a sleeping Rachael. I sat up instantly, wondering what she was doing in my bed. She started to wake up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Shawn." She said, smiling at me.

"Oh, uh…Good morning. Hey, uh…why are in my bed?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh, well you offered the bed not too long ago. And I was wondering if it was really too small for both of us. I guess I was wrong." Rachael said, an innocent expression on her face.

I had never really paid attention to what the girls wore to bed. All she really had on was a tank top and some loose fitting pants. My face started to turn red. I jumped out of bed, grabbed Tyler's arm, and yanked him out of the room shouting, "Come on Tyler, time to wake up! Let's go get dress." as I dragged him.

"Hey! What the hell man?" Tyler said in groggy frustration.

"Sorry. Let's just go get dressed and head out for breakfast."

"Whatever you say, leader." Tyler said, sounding mad.

"Don't be mad, man. Tell you what! After breakfast, I'll take you to get your scythes fixed and redesigned. That make you feel better?"

"Hell yeah man!" Tyler told me, a big smile on his face.

We got dressed and went back to the dorm to get the girls. When the four of us got to the cafeteria, I didn't look like one anymore. It was like a food warzone. I looked at Tyler, and he nodded. Stepping into the crossfire, he put his arms across his chest and threw them outward, stopping any food in midair.

"Can't any of you be mature?" Anne yelled.

"Well, so much for breakfast." Rachael said sadly.

"Look everyone! You obviously haven't eaten breakfast. My team is hungry though. So me and Tyler will get the mess cleaned up. And afterwards, I'll make us something for breakfast." I shouted so everyone could hear me.

"Dude! Are you serious?" Tyler asked.

"Yes! Shawn's cooking is the best!" Rachael yelled excitedly.

Jaune walked up to me, followed by Ren. "We'll help." He said simply.

"Thanks."

After me, Tyler, Jaune, and Ren finished cleaning, I headed to the kitchen. I had decided to make everyone some pancakes, so I got started.

I finished cooking and set out everyone's plate. After being showered with more compliments about my cooking from my team and the other two teams, I walked out with Tyler.

"Alright, take this." I said, giving him a credit card.

"Wait, you're just giving it to me?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and customize Suraisa and Surassha to your heart's content. I'll cover your bill, but if they don't let you use it because you're not me, tell them to call me and I'll give them the 'Ok'. Call it…an early Christmas gift."

"Thanks man!" Tyler said gratefully.

"Come back to Beacon when you're finished."

"Got it!"

With that, I left, heading back Beacon. At Beacon, I went to Ozpin's office to ask a favor.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Team STAR. I asked Ozpin for private training use of this fighting ring. We need to put our abilities to team use." I told the three of them.<p>

We spent the day learning ways to put our abilities together. The biggest one was the Elemental Transfer that I learned.

"Ok Tyler. Remember when I was on fire?" I asked him.

"Yeah man. What about it?"

"It's your turn. I'm going to transfer an element to you, but you need to focus. If you want to make it yours, you need to control it. Tell it what to do." I demonstrated by drawing my sword and pointing it skyward, followed by the word, "Fire!" making me burn bright with the same flame as before.

"But how? You didn't absorb any dust." Rachael said.

"I don't need to. If I absorb dust and turn it into an element, I can use that element as long as it doesn't run out. Since I didn't use much fire or water in my fight with Sally, I can still use it."

"Get on with it." Anne said, obviously frustrated.

"Ok, fine." I raised my free hand towards a wall and shot a fireball at it. Luckily, this place is fire proof. "There. Now you try."

"What do you mean?"

"Tyler, I'm going to give you the temporary control of fire. But you need to focus."

"Alright. I think I can do it." He said. I reached out my hand and he grabbed it as if we were arm wrestling. The flame around me disappeared from my sword and body as it flowed up Tyler's arm, surrounding him.

"Relax. If anything goes wrong, I can douse the fire. Now, aim at the wall, focus, and swing your weapon towards it."

Tyler took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to focus. He raised his new Suraisa and Surassha, which was still white with the addition of amazing green patterns. I'm going to have to ask him about the bill later, even though whatever it is, I shouldn't have a problem with the cost. His eyes shot open and with a powerful swing towards the wall, a flaming crescent was shot from his scythes and hit the wall, bursting on impact.

"Yeah! That's right, I'm the man!" Tyler shouted. As he lost focus, he stopped. "Yo, Shawn, you got a barbecue going on?" He started to feel the burning sensation surround his body. "Oh crap!"

I quickly drew my sword and yelled, "Water!" sending two spiraling columns of water towards him. Instantly getting doused, he looked at us.

"Oops." He said, followed by a nervous laugh.

"You're a retard. Well, I guess we would have to address the subject sooner or later. As long as the element surrounds you, you need to stay focused, whether it's combat or not. So, who's next?" I asked my teammates.

"I'll go. This isn't a problem for someone like me." Anne told me with a confident smile.

"Alright, take Water." I said, holding out my hand. She looked. She took it, causing the twin columns of water to move down my arm and up her arm without soaking it. Shortly after, she was surrounded by the same two rising columns. Turning to the wall, she raised her arms and stood that way for several minutes. By the way she looked, I was guessing that she would coat her bullets in water before firing. When suddenly, the spiraling water stopped defying gravity and fell, soaking her.

"What the hell!? It didn't work." She yelled angrily on the floor, having fallen from the impact of the water.

"Another example. If the element doesn't do what you want immediately, don't get mad. You have to be patient at first. With some practice, you'll be able to do whatever you want with any element I give you. Anne, go get a fresh change of clothes."

"Fine." She got up and went over to the bag she brought, taking it to the locker room.

"Oh, oh, me next!" Rachael said excitedly.

"Alright, relax. First, I need an arrow." I said, holding out my hand. She pulled one out of her quiver and handed it to me. "Thanks. What element do you want?"

"Wind, please." She told me as if she was asking for some candy or a drink. I threw up the arrow and swung my sword through it, slicing it and instantly absorbing the Dust within it.

My sword still raised skyward, I yelled, "Wind!" instantly surround me in with a circular wall of wind. I extended my arm through the wall, offering a handshake. What she did next surprised me. She ran through the wind wall and hugged me, causing me to blush. I quickly stayed focused and transferred the power to her. She then stepped away, bringing the tornado with her.

She looked towards the wall and grabbed an arrow, notching it right away. When she released, the tornado followed the arrow, sending it at an incredible speed into the wall. When the wind cleared, only a fifth of the arrow stuck out of the wall. Obviously being impressed, I whistled.

"I did it! I did it!" she said, jumping up and down. "And I made sure to use all of the wind, just like you said, so I wouldn't lose control." She told me, a wide smile on her face.

"Great job, you two. Anne, you could use a little more practice."

Anne, who had returned before Rachael finished, simply looked away, obviously upset. "Whatever."

We all left and I decided to go to the roofs. Up there, I noticed Anne approaching Tyler. I got closer and listened while staying undetected.

"Hey Tyler!" she yelled.

"Oh crap!" He yelled before running. Anne chased him and I followed along the roofs. Eventually, due to her Sembalence, she finally caught him.

"Will you just wait!? All I want to do is ask you something!" She yelled, having finally caught him.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? What's up?"

"Shawn." She said simply. I thought to myself, _Literally_ and chuckled silently.

"What about him?"

"What can you tell me about him? He's stronger than anyone I know. His cooking is amazing. That elemental control. He's not like everyone else."

"Well, I can only tell you as much as you know. I only met him in the Emerald Forest. Although, I know that he's insanely rich. I mean, how long have you known Rachael?"

"9 years."

"Huh. I was expecting an Emerald Forest answer."

Getting kind of bored of hearing my friend talk about me, I left and headed back to our dorm.

* * *

><p>After a long day of doing nothing, I welcomed my teammates back to our dorm. I decided to ask Tyler now.<p>

"Hey man, how much did Suraisa and Surassha Reborn cost? For repairs and everything?"

"I think it was…$4,000."

"Man, you really didn't hold back. Well, it doesn't matter. I told you I'd cover it. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning. G'night Anne. See you in the morning Rachael."

All at once, I heard my tired comrades respond with, "Goodnight Shawn." And saw Rachael pick up Silver and bring him to her bed.

I went to bed, although I didn't go to sleep right away. I've always been the last asleep in my family. Even if I was the first awake. Hours later, keeping my eyes closed, I felt something get into my bed. I turned my head and slightly opened an eye, just enough so that I can see without showing I was awake. Rachael had gotten in my bed again, along with Sliver.

_Again? Fine. I'll let it slide for now. She doesn't mean any harm. Goodnight Silver, Rachael._ I said in my head, closing my opened eye and finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go guys, finally. By the way, soon I'll make a Is This A Zombie x Familiar of Zero crossover. It's going to take place after a ITAZ x DBZ crossover that I'll write after that. So, hope you guys enjoyed and remember to tell your friends, fiends, dogs, cats, birds, monkeys, Faunes, everyone about this fanfiction. See you guys next time (I got this fanfic's ending planned out already. I'm so excited to write it!).<strong>


End file.
